La propuesta de Lily
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Harry ha descubierto lo que hacen sus hijos cuando él y Ginny no están. Pero Lily, ha cambio de su silencio, le hará una propuesta interesante.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Dedicado a **Damierix.**

* * *

 **Tercera parte de _La fantasía de Lily._**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Lemon, slash, trío e incesto.**

 **Pairing: Harry/James S./Albus S. (Pequeña mención de Harry/Lily L.)**

* * *

La alarma del teléfono resonó en la pequeña habitación del motel. Dando un gruñido, Harry tomó el aparato y silenció el estridente ruido. A su lado, el desnudo cuerpo de su esposa se removió.

—¿Harry? —murmuró Ginny, sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo siento, Gin —se disculpó Harry, mirando alrededor suyo—. Tengo que irme al trabajo.

—¿Y no pudiste decirmelo antes? —gruñó Ginny, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente.

—Se me olvidó —confesó Harry—. ¿Has visto mis calzoncillos?

—Creo que los tirastes por la ventana anoche —masculló Ginny, volviendo a dormirse.

Harry hizo una mueca y terminó de vestirse. Tras despedirse de Ginny, el hombre salió del motel y se desapareció en dirección a su dormitorio para recoger una túnica para el trabajo y la placa que lo identificaba como auror.

Nada más aparecerse en su dormitorio, Harry se dio cuenta de que allí pasaba algo extraño. El ambiente estaba cargado y por él se respiraba cierto aroma a... sexo.

Su mirada se posó sobre la cama. Allí habían tres figuras (dos masculinas y una femenina) durmiendo. Carecían por completo de ropa y, por el rasto pegagoso que tenían por sus cuerpos, estaba bastante claro que era lo que habían estado haciendo. Los ojos abiertos de Harry observaban aquella escena sin apenas capaz de entender lo que estaba viendo, cuando reparo en un movimiento repentino.

Lily acababa de despertarse y sus ojos marrones verdosos se abrieron en shock al verlo.

—¿Pa... papá? —tartamudeó Lily, demasiado sorprendida.

—Lily —consiguió susurrar Harry—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

—Yo... esto... ¡Por favor, papá! ¡No digas nada! Te juro que esto se acabó. No sé en que estaría pensando cuando...

—No puedes pedirme que lo olvide así como así —replicó Harry.

Lily se puso repentinamente de pie y se apróximo a Harry. Éste retrocedió y acabó sentado encima del sillón con su hija desnuda encima de él. Cuando sintió que sus mejillas eran tomadas por unas manos suaves y pequeñas, intentó hechar la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero eso no impidió que sus labios entrasen en contacto con los de Lily.

El beso duró apenas unos segundos y cuando se separaron, Lily sonreía de manera extraña.

—Bueno, papá. Ahora tú también formas parte de esto. Así que no podrás decir nada.

—¡Li...

Harry se interrumpió, reclinámdose hacia atrás en el sillón. Lily se levantó de su sitio y salió de la habitación. Su cerebro trabajaba toda velocidad, intentando comprender que había sucedido. ¿Lily acababa de...? ¡Pero era su hija, aquello no podía ser! Sin embargo James y Albus eran sus hermanos mayores y eso no había impedido que se acostase con ellos.

Lily volvió a los pocos minutos, llevando en sus manos una pequeña caja. Tomó su cámara de vídeo (que hasta ahora Harry no había visto) y se volvión a sentar encima de él, estaba vez apoyando su espalda desnuda en su pecho.

—Esto... Lily...

—Lo siento, papi, pero hoy sólo era el beso —interrumpió Lily, girando levemente su cabeza y guiñandole un ojo—. Tal vez otro día use mi boca en otra zona... más privada —Harry tragó saliva y Lily rió. Ella abrió la caja y Harry se percató de que era un ordenador portátil—. Aquí tengo guardados todos los vídeos que he grabado de James y Albus.

Lily manejó el ordenador y pronto puso un vídeo. Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban al ver que ese vídeo era uno pornográfico y que lo protagonizaban James y Albus. Ninguno de los dos hablo mientras veían el vídeo. Harry, quién tenía que sentirse asqueado por lo que estaba viendo, no se sentía así en lo absoluto. La verdad era que el vídeo le estaba gustando. Incluso estaba llegando al punto de parecerle excitante. Algo que Lily por supuesto noto.

Lily soltó una risita y bajó un poco más sus caderas, haciendo contacto con el bulto que empezaba ha asomar desde el interior de los pantalones de Harry.

—Creo que algo quiere salir a jugar —bromeó Lily.. Harry no dijo nada, aunque no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Lily abrió el cierre del pantalón y, tras deslizar dentro una de sus manos, agarró el miembro de Harry—. No está nada mal, papá. Es grande.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Solamente miraban el vídeo hasta que se acabó. Entonces Lily puso otro vídeo y después un tercero. En todo ese tiempo Lily no dejó de usar su mano para estimular la erección de Harry hasta que éste, soltando un gruñido, se corrió manchando la mano de Lily.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo Lily se llevó los restos de semen que tenía en la mano a la boca y se los lamió. Ante esa imagen Harry solamente pudo tragar saliva. Aquello era tan putamente erótico...

—Y el sabor está muy bien —murmuró Lily con los ojos cerrados—. ¡Decidido! —Lily cerró el portátil y se puso de pie, mirando a su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Papá, ¿qué te parece follarte a James y Albus?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Venga ya —resopló la chica, poniéndo los ojos en blanco—. Hasta hace unos minutos estabas igual de salido que un mandril en celo viendo a esos dos follar como conejos. Además... —Lily volvió a sentarse a hojacardas encima suyo y acercando sus labios a su oído, le susurró de manera sensual— podrías tenerlos a tu merced. Follartelos como si fuesen tus putitas personales. Imaginatelos... debajo tuyo, suplicando por tu leche... gimiendo en cuanto sienten tu polla abriéndose paso dentro de ellos... pidiendote que vayas más rápido, más fuerte... ¿te lo imaginas, papá? Sobre todo a James, quién siempre presume que es el que lleva la voz cantante en las relaciones. Sería tan genial y excitante, verlo con su culo y boca llenos de tu semen...

A medida que Lily iba hablando, la mente de Harry se iba llenando de imagenes de sus dos hijos desnudos y sudados, con partes de su cuerpo manchadas por su esperma. Mirándole completamente sumisos...

—Se ta ha vuelto a poner dura —murmuró Lily—. Creo que la idea te gusta.

—Sí —gimió Harry.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres follarte a tus propios hijos?

—S-sí.

Lily sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues déjamelo a mí.

Y dicho esto Lily se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un aturdido Harry, que aún no era capaz de comprender exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Pasó una semana después de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Como Lily no volvió a mencionar nada de lo ocurrido, Harry creyó que el asunto estaba olvidado. Incluso llegó a creer que todo había sido parte de un extraño sueño que había tenido.

Pero Lily no se había olvidado de nada. Aquella misma mañana, después de que Harry saliese apresuradamente hacia el trabajo, Lily, tras ducharse, le contó a sus hermanos todo lo que había ocurrido cuando ellos dormían a pierna suelta.

—... y eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Papá quiere tener sexo con vosotros dos. ¿Preguntas?

—Sí... ¿Por qué haces estás cosas sin consultarnos? —preguntó Albus.

—Además, ¿sería mucho pedir que te pusieses algo de ropa? —añadió James.

—Primero, tenía que hacer algo para que papá no nos enviase a cada uno a un loquero distinto por andar follando como monos salidos entre nosotros. Y era eso o matárlo. Segundo, sí. Es mucho pedir —Lily levantó una ceja y miró a James con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿O es que estás volviendo a querer follarte el culo de tu dulce hermanita pequeña?

James enrojeció de la vergüenza y clavó su vista en las tostadas de su plato. Albus sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Olvidemos esto. ¿Ya has pensado como lo haremos para que mamá no sepa lo que planeamos?

—¿Qué no sepa el que? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Mamá! —exclamaron los tres hermanos—. ¿Y papá? —preguntó James, intentado no sonar muy nervioso.

—Trabajando —respondió Ginny Potter, levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué estáis planeando vosotros tres?

—Nada —la ceja de Ginny se elevó aún más—. Es una sorpresa —añadió Lily.

Se hizo el silencio durantes unos angustiantes segundos. Justo cuando los tres hermanos creían que iban a morir, Ginny sonrió de una manera un poco rara.

—Claro. Un secreto. Pues aquí os dejó con vuestro secreto. Yo no sé nada —la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

—¿A ésta que le pasa? —preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncifo, viendo la puerta abierta de la cocina.

—Cojonudo. Está drogada —dijo James con sarcasmo.

—¡No seas animal! —protestó Lily—. Es que dentro de dos semanas es el aniversario de bodas de papá y mamá. Y claro, mamá se cree que les estamos preparando una sorpresa para ese día.

—O sea que ahora apàrte de buscar una excusa para que papá y nosotros... —James hizo un círculo usando el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda y con la otra introdujo el índice un par de veces por el centro del agujero.

—Tenemos que encontrar un regalo para ellos, ¿cierto? —añadió Albus.

—Correcto —respondió Lily, apoyando su cabeza en la superfície de la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en encontrar un regalo. En una página de viajes, James encontró una oferta de un dos por uno en destinación al Caribe por el plazo de una semana. Por supuesto el billete para una persona no es que fuese barato, y seguramente no habrían podido pagarlo si no fuese por la ayuda de Teddy (quién estuvo encantado de dar parte de sus ahorros por sus padres adoptivos).

Después de eso la misma Lily dijo que se encargaría de conseguir sacar a su madre de la casa durante algunas horas. Y por fin, el sábado por la mañana, encontró el momento justo.

Cuando Lily bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró que su madre ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó Lily con un bostezo, sentándose en la mesa.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Lo que sea —respondió Lily—. Esto, mamá... ¿te parece bien si esta tarde amos al centro comercial? En plan madre e hija.

—¿Para qué quieres ir al centro comercial? —preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—Mirar ropa, zapatos... ese tipo de cosas —dijo Lily despreocupadamente—. Hace años que tú y yo no hacemos nada así.

La madre lo pensó por algunos segundos.

—Me parece un buen plan.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Lily, sonriendo por lo bajo.

* * *

Cuando Harry vio a Ginny y Lily marcharse esa tarde en dirección al centro comercial, tuvo el repentino impulso de ir con ellas. Pero con una mirada que Lily le mandó, le dejó claro que aquello era imposible.

Así que cuando oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se dirigieron a la escalera. Dando un suspiro, el hombre empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta de dicho lugar vio que James y Albus ya estaban allí, sentados en el borde de la cama.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza al ver entrar a Harry, pero al instante la apartaron avergonzados. Harry entendía como se sentían, ya que él se sentía igual. Ninguno se movió durante unos minutos. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue cortado por James.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró, antes de coger a Albus por los hombres y empezar a besarle.

Albus se quedó sorprendido al principio, pero al poco comenzó a devolverle el beso mientras la ropa de ambos volaba por allí, dejándolos desnudos. Harry observaba la escena en silencio, sintiendo como su miembro empezaba a reaccionar al ver a ambos besándose y manoseando el pene del otro. Albus se aparto un poco de James y miró a Harry, o más bien al bulto de su entrepierna, con una mirada lujuriosa. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Te ayudo con eso, papá? —sin esperar respuesta, Albus salió de la cama y se acercó gateando a su padre. Rápidamente manipulo el cierre de los vaqueros y se los bajó junto a los bóxer, revelando la polla de Harry completamente endurecida—. Es grande —susurró—. James, ven a ayudarme con esto —James hizo un gesto extraño—. ¡James! Ya hablamos de esto, ¿no?

—Está bien —suspiró James, acercándose a ellos dos. Se arrodilló junto a Albus enfrente de su padre y, con Albus, comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el tronco del miembro de Harry.

Harry soltó un gemido cuando sintió las dos lengua lamiendo su polla como si de un helado se tratase. Se notaba que Albus estaba más acostumbrados a dar mamadas que James, quien movía su lengua bastante inexpertamente. Pero aquella combinación (la experiencia de Albus junto a la inexperiencia de James) estaban volviendo loco a Harry. Las lenguas de los hermanos se deslizaban arriba y abajo, no sólo se limitaban al tronco, sino que también se entretenían con los testículos y el glande.

—Ah... —gimió Harry cuando Albus aprovechó para introducirse su "varita" en la boca. James también aprovechó y, metiéndose los huevos de su padre en la boca, empezó a succionarlos con fuerza—. Esto es genial...

Notaba que su fin estaba cerca. Algo que Albus notó enseguida, ya que le puso más empeñó en la mamada que le estaba haciendo su padre. Al poco Harry sintió que su semen salía disparado en dirección a la garganta de su hijo, quien rápidamente se encargó de tragárselo todo.

—Jimmy —gimió Albus—. Fóllame.

James no necesito escuchar nada más. Tomó a Albus por las caderas y, tras juguetear un poco con su ano, le penetró de una vez.

—¡Ah! ¡Dios, sí! —gimió Albus en cuanto sintió la polla de James abriéndose paso dentro de él—. Me encanta tu polla, James.

—Nunca me canso de follarte el culo, hermanito —suspiró James, mientras empezaba un lento movimiento de mete saca.

Harry, que ya se había desnudado del todo, veía la escena con ojos lujuriosos. Aunque acababa de correrse en la boca de su hijo, su miembro ya estaba duro. Así que dirigió su mano derecha hacia allí y empezó a masturbarse viendo el espectáculo porno gay enfrente suyo. James comenzó a aumentar la velocidad con la que penetraba a Albus. Los gemidos de placer del segundo de los Potter empezaron a aumentar.

—Sigue, James. Soy tuyo. Todo lo mío es tuyo —gemía Albus.

—Eso es —gruñó James en su oído—. Eres mío, Albus.

James apretó los dientes y disparó su semilla dentro del ano de Albus. Éste suspiró al sentir el cálido semen de su hermano bañando sus entrañas. James se separó de Albus y se colocó enfrente suyo, con el miembro medio flácido. Albus empezó a lamerlo limpiándo los restos de semen cuando sintió que alguien le cogía por detrás.

—No te habrás olvidado de mí, ¿verdad? —la voz de Harry sonó a escasos centímetros del oído de Albus, haciéndole temblar levemente.

—Claro que no, paaa... ah —gimió Albus en cuanto Harry le penetró el culo de una estocada.

Harry empezó a moverse lentamente, viendo como la lengua de Albus lamía los restos de semen que James tenía en su pene. La sensación que le producía sentir el interior del ano de Albus apretando su miembro era indescriptible.

—Fuerte... más fuerte, papá —gimió Albus.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados casi al instante. Agarrando con más fuerza las caderas del chico, Harry aumentó su velocidad y fuerza a la vez que Albus aumentaba los chillidos de placer.

James, que se había apartado un poco, notó como su miembro se endurecía del todo de nuevo, mientras sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en la cara de placer de Albus. Sonriendo maliciosamente se acercó al duo y, sin mediar palabra, le introdujo su erección a su hermano en la boca todo lo dentro que pudo.

—Relaja la mandíbula —le advirtió James para empezar a mover sus caderas y, literalmente, comenzar a follarse la boca de Albus.

Los ojos de Albus se llenaron de lágrimas ante la repentina intrusión. Pero aún así consiguió soportar las arcadas y seguir las instrucciones de James y relajó su mandíbula. De mientras Harry y James acercaron sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y se besaron, solamente separándose para recuperar aire. Pero como ambos ya se había corrido con anterioridad no tardaron mucho en hacerlo por segunda vez.

Tras eso, los tres se separaron para tomar algo de aire. Albus fue el primero en moverse. Con cierta vacilación en sus piernas el segundo de los hermanos Potter Weasley se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un pequeño frasco.

—Lily dijo que te tomáses esto, papá —dijo Albus, regresando a la cama.

Harry cogió el frasco y se lo bebió de un tragó. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor ácido de la poción pero al segundo sintió que las fuerzas volvían a él. Viendo como su polla se levantaba de nuevo, completamente dura, el hombre recordó las palabras de su hija.

 _Sería tan genial y excitante, verlo con su culo y boca llenos de tu semen..._

Sin dedcir nada Harry agarró la cintura de James e introdujo un dedo por su agujero. James se tensó ante aquello.

—Eh... papá. No, no me gusta esto...

—No seas así, Jimmy —susurró Albus, mordiendo la oreja de James—. Nunca lo has probado.

—No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no lo pruebas, hijo —dijo Harry, acariciando la espalda de James.

—Pero, papá... ¡AH! —James dio un gritó de dolor cuando sintió que las paredes de su ano eran separadas violentamente por la polla de su padre—. ¡Papá, quítala! ¡Me duele! —suplicó el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ahora se te pasará el dolor, James —le tranquilizó Harry, acariciando su espalda lentamente. Albus se puso delante de James, con su culo enfrente de su cara.

—Concentrate en lamer esto —dijo Albus separando con sus manos sus nalgas y ofreciendo su ano lleno de semen de su padre y de su hermano a James.

Éste no tardó en hacerle caso y empezó a lamer de manera tímida el ano de su hermano, llevándose a su boca su propia escencia y la del hombre que le penetraba por detrás.

Cuando Harry sintió que James estaba menos tenso, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente.

—Es tan estrecho —gimió Harry.

Casi sin darse cuenta James comenzó también a mover sus caderas, intentando acoplarse al ritmo de penetración de su padre.

—Más rápido —suplicó James, girando levemente su cabeza antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Harry sonrió ante eso.

—Te dije que lo acabarias disfrutando —dijo Harry mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas y los gemidos de James y de Albus aumentaban de nivel.

Finalmente Harry terminó corriéndose dentro del trasero de James. Poco después le siguió Albus liberando su semen contra la almohada de su padre. Y por último James también se corrió manchando el colchón y desplomándose sobre éste.

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño que él y Ginny compartían.

—Vosotros dos daros prisa y ducharos. Que vuestra madre llegará pronto.

Y dicho esto se metió dentro. James y Albus se levanatron con dificultad de la cama.

—Me duele el culo —se quejó James.

—Bienvenido al club —bromeó Albus besándolo—. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

Esa misma nocha cuando Harry bajó a la cocina, se encontró a su hija en la sala de estar. Estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas subidas y con su cámara de vídeo en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry, fijándose en el rostro sonrojado de su hija.

—Viendo esto —respondió Lily, mostrándole el vídeo que estaba viendo a su padre.

—¿Nos has grabado? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Lily, ofendida—. Cómo futura directora de cine, no puedo perderme nada de esto. Por cierto, papá... ¿a ti te han... ya sabes, penetrado?

—Pues sí —confesó Harry, tras pensarlo un poco. La verdad es que no tenía sentido ocultarlo—. La primera vez fue cuando tenía trece años.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Lily con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—. Cuentalo.

—Otro día —negó Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Es tarde. Vete a la cama.

—Al menos dime quién fue, papá —le pidió su hija poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado. Harry suspiró con resignación.

—Fue Oliver Wood —dijo el hombre—. Y ahora a la cama.

—De acuerdo —dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie—. Buenas noches, papá.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Aquí os traigo la última parte de _La fantasía de Lily._ A decir verdad creí que esté fic me quedaría más corto que el resto, pero al final ha resultado ser el más largo de los tres. También tengo que decir que tenía planeado acabarlo antes, pero mi PC está teniendo varios problemas y no he podido terminarlo hasta ahora.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
